poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie
Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie is another upcoming new film by Daniel Esposito. It will appear in the near future. Plot On the night of Elephantland's Victory Parade, Babar tells his four children the story of his first days as King of the elephants. On his first day as king, he is asked to choose a name for Elephantland's Annual Parade. Babar promptly selects one, but is informed by the bureaucratic-minded lords that the matter must be thoroughly examined by committee. Babar's cousin, Celeste, then interrupts to tell Babar that her home has been attacked by Rataxes, the rhinoceros lord, and his horde. The chancellors scoff and rubuff her, but Babar orders an elephant army to be called up immediately to defeat the rhinos, if partly because he wants to impress Celeste. But, due to the heel-dragging of his ultra-conservative ministers, Babar learns that the muster will take at least three days. Not willing to wait any longer, Babar tells his cousin Arthur, Celeste's brother, to take care of his job as King while he ventures off on his own to help their mother, amid dangerous jungle. He finds Celeste's village aflame; the rhinos are taking the adult elephants as slaves so that they can work on building a rhino city. Babar tries to intervene, but is knocked senseless for his trouble. When he comes to, Babar rescues Celeste out of the town well, and they set off to rescue her mother, and the other pachyderms, from Rataxes' wrath. Along the way, they meet a monkey named Zephir, who gives them the location of the rhinos' base. The two come face to face with Rataxes himself, who plans to invade Babar's kingdom by twilight, and are put in jail, but they both escape along with Zephir, and race back to Elephantland to save it. Heading into the rhinos' tents, they disguise themselves as one of the warriors, asking for "special detail" of their plans for attack, but to no avail. They get away from Rataxes quickly, launching from a catapult and landing in a fountain, much to the surprise of Babar's advisors. The evil rhino proclaims Elephantland will be destroyed in an hour, absent unconditional surrender. To buy time, Babar orders the two ministers to distract Rataxes with their "committee" procedure. The elephant army takes some action into their hands, and a giant elephant float, built by Babar and company, scares off Rataxes' soldiers. At sunrise, Babar's friends congratulate him on saving the day and his town, but are surprised to learn that their very first Victory Parade will be held during the afternoon. It has gone by that name ever since, the older Babar recalls, because the committee could not find any other name for it. As Babar finishes his tale, he finds that his children have all gone to sleep. Right after he closes the door, they re-enact scenes from the story, until their father tells them to get back to bed. Trivia *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Robin Hood, Little John, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Bowser Koopa, The Fearsome Five, Scar, The Grand Duke of Owls, Shere Khan, and Prince John guest star in this film. *Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, and The Penguin will be absent from this film, due to it being an animal adventure. *Bowser Koopa, Scar, The Grand Duke of Owls, Shere Khan, and Prince John will working for Rataxes and his rhinos in this film. *The TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was on ABC Saturday Mornings at the time when Babar: The Movie was released in theaters in 1989. *''Pinocchio'', The Jungle Book, The Secret of NIMH, Rock-A-Doodle, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and Babar: The Movie were first released on DVD in 1999, the same year that Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving was released straight to video and The New Woody Woodpecker Show first aired on Fox Kids. *Both The Swan Princess and Babar: The Movie were released theatrically by New Line Cinema. *This is one of Daniel's few crossovers to guest star only the animal characters, due that the theme in the film is animal. *BrerJake90 originally planned to make this film, but he retired from making anymore crossover films, so Daniel will make this film instead. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:War films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films set in Africa